This proposal is designed to address the R25 Areas of Special or Continuing Interest, "Clinical trial education programs for cancer treatment and prevention: short courses or comprehensive, integrated programs." The ultimate goal of this four-year project is to increase healthcare provider referrals of women and minorities to cancer care trials. "Cancer Care Trials" (CCT) include trials related to cancer screening, prevention, treatment, diagnostic methods, and supportive care. The primary mechanism to achieve this goal will be through the development, implementation, and evaluation of an educational intervention for healthcare providers that incorporates materials that are culturally and geographically congruent for the greater Colorado region and that promote cultural competence in healthcare providers. The project is based on the National Cancer Institute's Cancer Clinical Trials Education Program (CCTEP), a program in modular format that is designed to educate providers and consumers about cancer care trials. The specific aims of the project are to (1) develop an educational intervention designed to be culturally and geographically relevant for providers through modification of CCTEP, (2) implement the modified CCTEP curriculum, (3) evaluate the effectiveness of the modified CCTEP curriculum, and (4) increase the awareness and understanding of CCT among regional healthcare providers. The modified curriculum is referred to as the "7 C's" -- The Colorado Culturally Competent Clinical Cancer Care Curriculum. The curriculum will be presented in 90-minute educational sessions and implemented within existing professional conferences (e.g., as pre-conference educational workshops, special 90-minute sessions within the professional conference, or post-conference seminars). Potential venues include selected conferences of the Colorado Medical Society, the Colorado Public Health Association, the Metro Denver and Pikes Peak Chapters of the Oncology Nursing Society, the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO), the Association of Oncology Social Workers (AOSW), and the Association of Operating Room Nurses (AORN). Evaluation includes primary and secondary analyses as well as process and outcome evaluation. Outcome measures include (1) an increase in the number of eligible women and minorities who are referred to CCT and (2) an increase in the number of providers who are participating in and/or refer to CCT. The null hypothesis is that the modified curriculum will make no difference in the number of referrals of women and minorities into CCT, while the alternative hypothesis is that one or more of the modules will influence providers to increase referrals of women and minorities into CCT.